


just five minutes!

by mwochaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon is mentioned, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, Mostly fluff though, and incredibly patient, dahmo are amazing best friends, fake dating au, i was in a sachaeng-mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwochaeng/pseuds/mwochaeng
Summary: "Chaeyoung-ah, i need you to be my girlfriend for 5 minutes, please"





	1. minute no.1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fake dating/pretending to be dating AUs, so i wrote one...
> 
> however I'm not saying I'm any good at writing them.

“SON CHAEYOUNG” Sana shouted, while running into the room with no one except Chaeyoung in it, almost tripping over her own feet entering.

Chaeyoung, who was doodling, flinched from the sudden noise, and drew a line across her note book. Sighing at the ruined drawing she closed the sketchbook and turned around to identify the intruder.

Sana was standing in the door way with her hair sticking slightly to her forehead, supporting herself on the door frame, nevertheless to the Chaeyoung she looked as beautiful as always.

“Chaeyoung-ah” the older girl did her best to start her sentence again, still completely out of breath, as if she had just finished running a marathon. “I need-“

The younger girl stood up from her chair, grabbed Sana by her wrist and made her sit down on the chair she had been sitting on, before grabbing a water bottle from her bag and passing it to the older. She didn’t pester her with any questions yet, instead opting to waiting patiently for the older to tell her why she burst into the room, looking so disheveled.

Sana took a sip, now finally being able to catch her breath again, she tried to continue her sentence, “I need you to be my girlfriend for five minutes!“

“Huh?!” Chaeyoung replied completely perplexed at the older’s demand. This was not what she expected to come out of Sana’s mouth when she was yelling for her so desperately.

Why would Sana ask her such a thing, so suddenly? Did she find out about her crush on the older and wanted to tease her about it?

“I need you to be my girlfriend for five minutes?” Sana repeated once again, now in a less commanding tone and more of a requesting one, searching for eye contact with the younger.

“What? W-Why? Why me? Ask Momo or Jihyo or someone else. I don’t know”, a gay panicking Chaeyoung stuttered, trying to avoid Sana’s eye contact, starting to blabber away.

“I don’t know where they are right now, but I really need help. This is an emergency. And I was hoping you could do this favor for me.”

“Wha- What kind of emergency? Why do you need me to be your girlfriend?”, Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at Sana with a light blush on her cheeks, still questioning the older’s true intentions with this request.

“You know, that one girl that I dated but we broke up?”, Sana asked, never once losing the eye contact with the younger.

“Sana. There is a couple of those in our school. You need to be more specific.”, she scoffed lightly.

“You know the one that kinda cheated on me…and then we broke up because of that? She still keeps asking me to get back together or to at least go on one more date with her, so that I will fall for her again, but I’m not interested anymore. I told her that a couple of times but she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, so today I panicked, searching for a way out and I said I already had a new girlfriend. And now she said she wants to meet said girlfriend and-“, Sana explained while standing up to position herself in front of the shorter.

“And you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend so it’s believable, in order for her to stop being so pushy and talking to you”, Chaeyoung interrupted, finishing Sana‘s short speech herself as she lifted her head to look at Sana.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Uhh-”, Chaeyoung hesitated answering.

“Chaeyoung please-“, Sana asked, dragging the ‘e’. She pushed the shorter to sit back down on the chair and kneeled in front of her, placing the cub’s hands between her own, desperately begging her to agree.

“I don’t really think...”, Chaeyoung trailed off, still unsure of the consequences that would follow if she agreed.

“I’ll get you some strawberry cake later, from that café you love”, the older proposed smirking slightly, still trying hard to convince the younger, but certain that the cake would persuade the cub.

Chaeyoung stared into Sana’s eyes, getting lost in the beautiful dark brown orbs while contemplating her decision.

Sana didn’t back down from Chaeyoung’s gaze and gave the cub’s hands, which were still placed between her own, a soft kiss and then a light squeeze.

Their staring only stopped with the ringing of the bell, informing them that the class would start in five minutes. One after another their classmates streamed into the room, getting ready for the next period, one of those students being Sana’s Ex.

Sana shifted her hands to intertwine them, stroking the younger’s shortly with her thumb, before she let go in order to place herself onto the sitting girl’s lap, wrapping her arms around her.

The younger automatically positioned her own arms onto the girl’s waist as if she had done it a thousand times.

Sana shifted her head to rest on top of the shorter’s shoulder only after whispering into her ear, ”Please, Chaeng-ie, will you do this for me?”

Chaeyoung blushed feeling Sana’s breath on her ear. She was praying Sana couldn’t hear her heart beating a hundred miles an hour. This was the reason she had been hesitating to agree, in order to avoid something like this from happening, and Sana finding out how she made the younger feel when they were close to each other.

The cub was seriously having trouble breathing because of their close proximity.

Sana’s Ex walked past, stopping shortly to glance at them.

“So your new girlfriend is Chaeyoung?”, the girl asked in a surprised manner.  
“I don’t think you two fit well together though. Sana, I still think we’d be- we are a much better match.”

“Look, I told you already a couple of times, I’m not interested in you anymore...”

“You keep telling yourself that, until you realize you want me back, until you see that I am a better girlfriend. We’ll see how long that lasts.”, she chuckled, using her index finger to point between Sana and Chaeyoung before leaving to sit down in her seat a few rows behind them.

Sana pressed her lips together. It seemed like she needed to do more convincing acting in order for her Ex to stop talking to her. But that also meant she would have to persuade Chaeyoung in ‘fake’ dating for a while longer. Not that Sana minded, in fact she was looking forward to it, acting like girlfriends, with cuddling, kisses and dates but she knew Chaeyoung wouldn’t easily agree to her idea.

“Wait did I just hear things right? You’re finally dating Chaeyoung now?”, Mina asked, slightly oblivious to the actual situation, sitting down beside them, followed by Dahyun, who was not as oblivious.  
She was narrowing her eyes at them, surely aware of the two girls faking their relationship, or at least aware that something was not going right, Chaeyoung was certain of that. Her best friend could always see through her actions no matter what. There was no way she could hide anything from her.

Sana was about to answer, but the teacher cut her off, “Miss Minatozaki, no matter how much you love your friend over there, I think both of you could study better if sit in your own seats, am I right?”

“Yes, Ma’am, you are right”, Sana replied, moving to the seat behind Chaeyoung.

During the whole period Chaeyoung was staring into an empty space instead of listening to her teacher. She was pondering about what Sana was about to answer Mina, just now at the beginning of the class. Was she going to continue acting in front her as well or was she about to tell the truth, Chaeyoung was unsure. She was also undecided about which option she would have preferred.

Finally, after not really listening to the teacher talk about history for what felt like ages, the bell rang and all students got up to leave the classroom.

As Chaeyoung was always the first to leave, Sana did her best to pack her things as quickly as possible. She rushed after the younger, only to find her waiting for the older outside. Sana sighed out of relief, glad she would have to run even more today, trying to find the cub. She walked over.

“Thanks for back then”, Sana smiled contently at the shorter, placing each one of her hands on the latter shoulders, rubbing them lightly. Her eyes were full of love for the younger, if the latter only weren’t too blind to see it herself. She would find a way to get the younger to agree to them pretending to date, sooner or later.

“Strawberry cake?” The taller asked, only getting a nod as a reply from Chaeyoung, the younger’s brain was still occupied with what their friends will be thinking about their relationship, but she decided that for now she was going to enjoy this ‘date’ with Sana.

Walking with their hands intertwined, Jeongyeon ran up to them in the hallway.

“Chaeyoung, finally you mustered up some courage to confess, or what?”, she complimented, slightly shoving Chaeyoung’s shoulder, “I’m glad you two are finally together. Took you both quite a while to figure it out…But please keep the affectionate gestures to a minimum around us all, alright?” She teased, directing the last part especially towards Sana.

“You’re the one to talk, aren’t you? What about you and Nayeon?”, Sana smirked, handling the situation relatively well in comparison to Chaeyoung, who was even finding it hard to just simply breath, now that she was confronted with pretending to be a couple again.

Chaeyoung couldn’t believe she was lying to another friend of theirs about her and Sana’s relationship.

“We’re still in the acceptable zone, you know. You and Chaeyoung were already so affectionate with each other, all the hand holding, teasing and stuff like that, I really felt like gaging sometimes, not only me, the others too. You weren’t even a real couple then yet so I don’t know what to expect now that you are girlfriends.”, Jeongyeon countered.

“Well you’re right about that, Jeongyeon”, Sana agreed turning to face Chaeyoung, crouching down a little in order to place a short kiss on the corner of her lips.

Jeongyeon chuckled at their interaction, before being interrupted by her phone giving off a sound indicating that she had received a new notification. After shortly glancing at it herself she lifted her head and flipped it around to show them both a message from their oldest Unnie.

 _‘Jeongyeon-ie, wanna grab some ice cream now?’_ the two girls read, while Jeongyeon smiled, “The girlfriend’s calling. Got to go. Have fun you two”, already turning around and running off to meet Nayeon.

As soon as Jeongyeon left, Chaeyoung untwined her and Sana’s hand, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.

“Oh god, Sana.”, Chaeyoung muttered towards the older, “Now everyone really thinks we’re seriously dating. I don’t think I can- What am I going to do?”, running her hands through her black hair, clearly frustrated and overwhelmed by the current situation.

“Let’s keep this going then. Dating I mean”, Sana shrugged.

“What? No”, Chaeyoung whipped her head around, looking at the taller girl shocked and with wide eyes.  
“You want us to ‘fake date’? And lie about it to our friends?” Chaeyoung asked again, making sure she heard Sana right and highlighting the fake with quotation marks.

“Yes, why not? Just for a while. Until my Ex stops being so persistent about getting back together. Then we’ll fake break up and we’ll say that we just didn’t work out. It’ll be alright?” Sana suggested.

Chaeyoung didn’t want to agree at all! She was fully aware that she would fall even deeper in love with the older if they pretended to be dating. And that she would be hurt in the end because Sana didn’t think about her in _that_ way and that she was doing this for her own benefit.

All this time she avoided such situations, avoided getting her heart broken, keeping her feelings safely locked inside herself away from Sana. She always hoped the older never found out about her crush because Chaeyoung was afraid it would ruin their friendship.

The only people who knew how deeply in love she was with the older were Jeongyeon and Dahyun. They both had been trying to get her to confess since they found out…but Chaeyoung was too much of a coward.

However right now Sana was using her aegyo and puppy dogs eyes on her and Chaeyoung could never say no to Sana if she was behaving this way.

“Okay. Alright. Yeah.” Chaeyoung nodded her head hesitantly, already thinking about how she would probably regret agreeing to this, observing Sana’s mouth turning into a grin.

“C’mon, let’s go, babe. I owe you a strawberry cake after all, and a date?!”, Sana winked at her ‘girlfriend’, her confident flirty personality coming out once again.

Chaeyoung reddened and shifted her gaze to the floor attempting to hide her flushed cheeks, clearly shy and embarrassed.

Sana smiled at the success of the first part of her actual secret plan, grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand once again, pulling her towards the gate of the school, determined to buy the younger the strawberry cake she promised her earlier this day.

Now that they were supposedly dating she hoped Chaeyoung would finally open up to her own feelings and do something about them, because the older was fully aware of the younger’s crush on her and sick of waiting for the cub to act upon it.


	2. minute no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a strawberry cake date and some confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, here is the second part.  
> Sorry it took quite a while to finish this, i wasn't quite sure how to structure the story.  
> Actually, it's still kind of a mess, not gonna lie.  
> But I hope, you'll maybe enjoy reading it anyway.
> 
> This story's going to be a 5 chapter story now, hence to the title 'just five mintues' - one chapter, one minute.  
> So there still chapters coming, look out for them. They will hopefully be better than this one...

Although today was not quite as cold as it usually was during winter in Korea, Sana was starting to freeze. Therefore, she was glad when the two of them finally stood in front of the door to the café; as much as she enjoyed walking close to Chaeyoung with their hands linked together, feeling the warmth of the younger’s palm against her own.

Along the way Chaeyoung even had realized how icy her hand was getting and had tugged it together with her own into the pocket of her padded jacket. Sana had blushed at Chaeyoung’s action, however (un)fortunately to Sana the younger didn’t become aware of it as the wintry breeze that blew had left their cheeks in a light shade of red.

Standing in front of the door, gazing down at the Shorter, Sana’s mouth formed a small smile admiring Chaeyoung’s beauty and how lovable she looked with those rosy cheeks, who was again too oblivious to notice her staring, busy with pulling the door open and gesturing for the older to enter.

Sana chuckled at the cub and entered the café dragging Chaeyoung in behind her.

There was barely anyone inside; only a guy sitting at a window table reading a book and a girl with headphones on staring at her laptop, probably studying for some upcoming exam. It was almost evening anyway, so who would come here shortly before having dinner.

Sana went up to the barista dealing with the cash register, shortly scanning the menu on the side before ordering: “Two hot chocolates and a strawberry cake, please.”

“Sure, coming right up, that would make 12000 Won”, the girl answered politely, writing the order down and passing the piece of paper further to her colleague, who was in charge of making the order.

Chaeyoung took her bag off her shoulders, attempting to open its zipper in order pull her wallet out with the intention of paying, but Sana stopped her from doing so by placing her hand out the younger’s.

“I’m paying.”, she explained, raising her head to stare deeply into Chaeyoung’s eyes.

“Sana, I- I can- I can pay.”, Chaeyoung stuttered in reply, slightly taken aback from Sana’s intense eye contact.

Sana had been looking at her like that quite often during the past few days yet Chaeyoung still hasn’t gotten used to it. Additionally, Chaeyoung had the feeling Sana was trying to tell her something by doing so but she didn’t really know what it was.

“Yeah, you can but I won’t let you. Because I’m paying, Chaeng. I owe you and I want to as well.”

Not letting Sana win this easily though, Chaeyoung refused to back down and narrowed her eyes to stared back just as intensely. Thus, the two of them started a staring battle with neither of them wanting to give up first.

The barista cleared her throat awkwardly, interrupting their little stare-off.

“You two are cute and all, but…”, she trailed off, waving her hand around the cash register, silently asking them to pay.

Before Chaeyoung could even react properly, Sana had already placed the money onto the counter with a apologetic smile.

“Sorry, my girlfriend can be quite stubborn sometimes”, Sana told the girl.

It was weird how normal it felt to be calling Chaeyoung her girlfriend, the words left her mouth so naturally as if they had been a couple for years already. But the reality was that they were only pretending to date, and that for not even a day yet.

“It’s alright”, the girl replied cracking a smile, while putting the money into the register.  
“Thank you, you can have a seat. My colleague will bring the things to you.”

“Thanks”, Sana nodded, placing her arm around Chaeyoung’s neck leading them towards a table.

Glancing around the café the two of them decided to sit in their usual seat in the back corner of the café that to their luck was not occupied.

They usually sat there as they could do stupid things without being judged by the other customers when they hung out here, just the two of them alone or along with their friends.

“Mina’s not here today?”, Chaeyoung asked curiously, “I thought her usual shift is around this time of the day.”

“It is but I think she swapped it with the new one, the one we placed our order with just now, at least for today. Something about having to help Tzuyu with some project for school?”

Chaeyoung acknowledged Sana’s answer with a hum.

They arrived at the table and sat down. Sana slid onto the bench beside Chaeyoung instead of opposite like she usually did. This caused Chaeyoung to start biting her lower lip, deep in thought again, still not knowing how to feel about this fake dating thing that was going on between them.

“So anything interesting that happened today, Chaeyoung-ie?”, Sana continued their conversation, realizing Chaeyoung’s discomfort and the tension that was starting to rise between them.

“Don’t think so”, Chaeyoung simply shrugged, nervously looking around the café, hoping their order would arrive soon in order to get her mind of things. It’s not like she could tell Sana, that pretending to date her was confusing her a lot. That it was actually kind of breaking her heart knowing that the way they were acting like right now would not become reality, that this would not last for very long.

Sana frowned. She had no idea what was causing Chaeyoung to suddenly act this awkwardly around her, so she just grabbed the younger’s fiddling hands and started to stoke them in an attempt to loosen her up. She didn’t like seeing Chaeyoung this way, especially around her.

Luckily, the barista brought their drinks and cake at the same time as well and Sana noticed Chaeyoung’s eyes immediately light up at the sight of them, the arisen tension slowly disappearing again.

Sana nodded a thanks at the girl serving them before turning towards the younger who was already staring anticipatingly at the strawberry cake

The curves of Sana’s mouth turned up at the sight of the black haired girl in front of her.

“All yours”, she gestured towards the cake, reaching for her own hot chocolate and taking a sip.

Chaeyoung beamed and spooned out a big bite of the cake.

“Ah, no other cake ever tops this café’s cake”, Chaeyoung sighed, feeling the sweet taste of the strawberries and cream on her tongue.

“You want some too?”, Chaeyoung looked sideways to Sana, holding the fork with a piece of cake on it towards the older. Sana opened her mouth in response, telling Chaeyoung to feed her a bite. Smiling she placed the fork in her mouth and Sana started grinning at her.

“Mhm. Definitely the best, we should ask Mina to steal the recipe and tell us”, she suggested, her mouth still half full of cake.

“Yeah, but even if we had the recipe, as if we would be capable of making it. Remember that one time we tried to bake a cookies for Nayeon. Not only did we use salt instead of sugar but we almost set the whole kitchen on fire”, Chaeyoung reminded her, placing the fork on the table after taking another bite herself.

Both of them giggled at the memory.

“You’re right. We should just ask her to steal the already baked cakes and give them to us.”

“Yup”, Chaeyoung agreed, “or we steal them ourselves, we would work well together, we could be partners in crime.”

“Isn’t Dahyun your ‘partner in crime’?”

“Ah yes, she is”, Chaeyoung confirmed, wondering where the courage suddenly came from she teased Sana, ”anyway we’d be caught given how clumsy you are; don’t know if I would want to risk that when becoming your partner.”

“Hey, I’m not that terrible”, Sana playfully shoved Chaeyoung’s shoulder, pouting at the comment.

“Right, your cuteness and aegyo would save us from being banned from coming here”, Chaeyoung laughed.

“You think I’m cute?”, Sana raised her eyebrow.

“I mean- yeah-“, the younger mumbled flustered, feeling her rush of confidence decreasing again.

“C’mon, my turn to feed you now”, she said when she saw Chaeyoung reaching for the fork again to take another bite. Chaeyoung let her do so.

“Is that Momo and Dahyun?”, Chaeyoung asked still munching on the piece that Sana had offered her, nodding towards two girls holding hands standing in the doorway.  
The two apparently had been observing them for a while given the expressions they were wearing.

“Mhm”, Sana hummed, confirming Chaeyoung’s observation and then raised her hand to wave at the two girls standing in the door, telling them that they had been spotted staring.

Momo waved back acting surprised to see them and then pulled Dahyun, who was looking elsewhere, acting like she hadn’t been paying attention to them, towards the table.

“Wow, what a surprise to meet you here. We didn’t even see you two until you waved Sana”, Momo claimed, which earned her a light slap on her arm from Dahyun, who stared at her with a ‘we were caught red handed watching them, don’t even try anymore’ look. Momo rubbed the spot overdramatically pouting at Dahyun. The younger shook her head laughing but nevertheless stroked it as well.

“Ah, cake”, Momo remembered when she saw the half eaten cake on the table, her ‘injury’ forgotten again and turned to Dahyun, ”I’m going to go order some too, do you want anything?”

“Uhh just get anything that looks good”, she answered, slumping down on the bench opposite the two other girls.

“That means everything, right?”, Momo said in all seriousness while moving towards the counter.

“That’s not what I meant...”

Sana laughed at Momo and placed her arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulder pulling her to rest against her side. Chaeyoung blushed at first but then felt herself relaxing at Sana’s touch. Their seating position somehow seemed so natural, so familiar to the both of them.

Almost two hours of talking and joking with each other, the café employees urged them to leave, wanting to close for today.  
Grabbing their stuff, they exited the building and started heading towards Dahyun’s home.

Sana could not resist not holding Chaeyoung’s hand in this cold weather and reached for it as soon as they stepped out. In response to her action Chaeyoung just lightly squeezed it, while walking on.

When the four of them finally reached their destination, Chaeyoung turned around to Dahyun behind her and opened her mouth but the words came out of the older’s first.

“Staying over at my home today?”, she said as if she had read Chaeyoung’s mind.

“Yeah, if that’s alright?”

“Of course”, Dahyun grinned and slung her arm over Chaeyoung’s shoulder, who was still holding onto Sana’s hand.

Chaeyoung’s parents worked a lot, so they were rarely home. Thus, she spent most of her time at Dahyun’s place, instead of feeling lonely at her own. It’s been like this since as long as Dahyun can remember. Sometimes she would also stay over at Chaeyoung’s as well, but usually it was the other way around.

“Aren’t your parents home tonight? Because of the lights-”, Chaeyoung questioned, pointing at the window’s that were completely dark.

“No, they’re not. They’re with my brother, watching his basketball game today, so I’m glad your staying over ‘cos I didn’t want to be alone either.”

“You would have sneaked over into my house anyway, even if I hadn’t asked?”, Chaeyoung scoffed at her best friend.

“You know me well”, Dahyun admitted at which Chaeyoung’s lips curved into a smile.

The girl then turned back to face Sana only to be met with her leaning down, smiling, to press a kiss against her temple, patting her head.  
“See you tomorrow, girlfriend” she empathized the girlfriend part, hoping Chaeyoung would maybe realize she wanted it to be real.

Out of her eye she could see Momo and Dahyun smirking at them but she pretended not to notice.

“See you”, Chaeyoung said, giving Sana a short hug before pulling Dahyun to the door.

“Take care”, Sana shouted, earning an ‘okay’ from the two shorter girls. Before Dahyun closed the door Sana made texting motion to which Chaeyoung replied with a thumbs up, making the older grin.

Watching the door close, Momo tapped Sana’s shoulder. “Okay, Sana enough being a cheesy girlfriend, let’s go home as well. But we should pass by the convenience store first. I want to get some snacks”, she said already continuing to walk again.

Sana shook her head coming back to reality and jogged to catch up to Momo, linking their arms together.

+

Inside Dahyun’s house Chaeyoung threw her bag beside the door, before letting herself drop onto the sofa while grumbling something incomprehensible to the older.  
Chaeyoung’s mind was close to short-circuiting. Today had been a day fully of events that Chaeyoung was not ready for: Sana becoming her ‘fake’ girlfriend for an uncertain time period, pretending in front of everybody including her friends, lastly being faced with her feelings that she was trying so hard to suppress the last few months, well years...  
Chaeyoung hit her head on the pillow, it was all a little too much grasp and deal with at once…

Dahyun tossed her keys on the counter and made her way towards the kitchen to get some instant ramen for the both of them. Even though they just ate cake, she was feeling hungry again.

+

“Hey Chaeng”, Dahyun walked into the living room placing two bowls of noodles on the coffee table before dropping down on the couch next to Chaeyoung.

The younger was still laying on it like Dahyun had left her 15 minutes ago to prepare their food in the kitchen. The only thing that changed was that there was some drama running on the TV now that she had probably switched on.

Subconsciously Chaeyoung shifted to lean against the older, placing her head on her shoulder.  
Dahyun looked down at the girl and cracking a smile at her action before asking, “What’s going on at the moment?”, pointing at the TV screen.

The younger didn’t even react the slightest bit to her question. Only now that Chaeyoung was leaning against her, did Dahyun realize that the younger shoulder’s were a little stiff, that she was not really focusing on the drama either or anything going on around her really. Dahyun glanced at the girl once again and waved her hand in front of the younger’s eyes confirming her to observation.

Aware that something was on her friend’s mind, Dahyun reached for the remote and turned the volume down, determine to find out by talking to Chaeyoung. As expected Chaeyoung didn’t budge and complain like she usually would when Dahyun lowered the volume; something was eating her conscious up and Dahyun had a suspicion as to what that something was.

“Chaeyoung-ah”, Dahyun called while slightly shaking the younger in order to get her attention. That pulled the blackhead out of her trance and she turned to face Dahyun, so that they were now sitting cross-legged opposite each other.

“You alright?”, Dahyun asked concerned about her best friend’s emotional state; Chaeyoung was about to nod answering the older ’s question but Dahyun beat her to it and continued, ”I know you’re just pretending to date Sana, so I’m pretty sure that is what’s occupying your mind. I guess- I’m just wondering, if you’re okay with only pretending.”

“How did you know, about us only pretending?”

“I don’t know, I just kinda knew, Chae. We have been best friend since we were four, I know you well and long enough to recognize when you’re pretending.”

“So if I tell you, ‘I’m okay’ you’ll know that I’m not telling the truth and I’m just pretending to be okay”, Chaeyoung asked.

“Yes, always”, Dahyun confirmed nodding her head. Her eyes were showing love and worry for the younger at the same time.

Chaeyoung swallowed and looked downwards into her hands in her lap. Dahyun grabbed both of them and asked again, ”So, are you alright with it?”

“Why ask then, if you already know the answer?”

“Because I want you to tell me, because I care.”

Chaeyoung took a deep breath looking up into her friend’s eyes, shaking her head to answer the older’s question.

“No, not really okay. I just-It just feels so real, you know. Like Sana- Like we’re actually a real couple but then I remind myself that we’re just acting, or you know, she’s just acting because she needs to get rid of her Ex. But I sometimes feel like Sana is acting like she truly thinks of me like that, when I know she doesn’t.  
But, you know, her acting is actually convincing. And I feels nice to be her girlfriend but we’re not really- and that hurts, to know she doesn’t feel the same way, when we’re acting like she does. I don’t even know anymore why I agreed to this, I just- I probably thought that maybe there was a chance that she would fall for me if we pretended to be dating, but I don’t think that’s actually possible”, Chaeyoung desperately tried to describe what she was feeling, what was going through her head but somehow she wasn’t really capable of forming her thoughts into words.

“What makes you think she doesn’t feel like that?”

“Because why- why on earth would she, Hyun? She’s literally perfect. Why would someone as perfect as her like someone like me, who can’t even express her feelings properly, who is an actual whole emotional mess?”, Chaeyoung raised her voice a little, frustrated with the whole situation and her feelings.

“You know when I first saw you two, I didn’t immediately catch on of your act. Because, yes Sana is generally very affectionate and it’s not unusual for her to act that way but she was looking at you like you were her whole world, Chaeyoung.  
You know like Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon. Like you look at her. It truly looked like she was to happiest person on earth just to be close to you. And I was really happy when I saw you two together.”

“But I figured if you two were really dating, if you had really gotten together, you would have called me excitedly and you would have talked non-stop about your relationship, you wouldn’t have stopped talking about how happy you are. You would have been giving me every single detail, because you’re hopelessly in love with her.  
But that didn’t happen. You’re just sitting here watching some drama, that you’re not even really paying attention”, Dahyun waved at the TV, “instead of texting your girlfriend, like she asked you to, I’d like to mention, smiling at your phone like a lovesick idiot.  
So, you know, I guess that’s why I concluded you were not a real couple, at least not yet, despite pretending to be, although I genuinely thought so at first.”, Dahyun finished off her speech.

Chaeyoung pressed her lips together with half a smile on her face, she chuckled “You’re quite observant.”

“When it comes to my best friend slash sister, yes”, Dahyun assured.

“But not observant enough to see that Sana doesn’t like me like that...”

“Look-“, the older shifted making sure the younger would look at her, “Okay listen to me, Chae. Everything is pointing the way, that Sana likes you too.  
I mean firstly, she could have chosen literally anyone to ‘fake date’ because that’s just how whipped people are for her; secondly, do you really believe Sana is not confident enough to tell her Ex to stop herself? She doesn’t even need this whole concept of fake dating; thirdly as far as I know she and Sana are actually still on good terms, so I don’t know what lie she told you and fourthly”, Dahyun stopped shortly to take a deep breath, “she was acting like a couple with you in the café today and you were basically the only two people there, why would she act like that with no one watching? Especially if her Ex wasn’t even there to watch?”

“I don’t know?”, Chaeyoung more asked then said, lifting her shoulders.

“Chaeng-ie, I know you’re scared of rejection, and I know you don’t want to believe it, but trust me on this: Sana likes you too.”

“Dahyun, I really don’t know, I mean she told me she would have chosen Momo or Jihyo or someone instead but she couldn’t find them in that moment, and she said that-“, Chaeyoung tried to argue.

Dahyun sighed and pulled Chaeyoung close in order to hug her, letting the younger rest her head on her shoulder again, lightly stoking her hair. It was difficult, even for Dahyun herself, to get something through the younger’s thick skull.

With Chaeyoung’s parents never really being there for her since she was young, the girl developed the tendency to having a hard time believing anyone would actually care about her. As her best friend Dahyun knew that it was something the younger struggled with a lot. None of their friends really knew about this insecurity, although Dahyun thought they assumed.

Dahyun really wanted to be upset with Sana for putting her best friend through this much confusion and causing her to be hurting like this, but she couldn’t. Because she knew that Sana had her reasons for acting this way, that she was probably feeling a similar way like Chaeyoung, confused by her feelings.

  
Dahyun scoffed silently, thinking about the situation of her two friends, the two of them were both so oblivious to each other's feelings. She really hoped they would figure it out soon.

“I think, Chae, like you she’s scared of confessing. Because of the rejection and the harm to your friendship that might follow. You two are too occupied hopelessly loving each other to realize the other loves you back. But things will turn out alright, okay? They will”, Dahyun whispered against her temple, comforting Chaeyoung in her arms.

_‘I really hope they will, because you deserve to be happy, Chae’_

”So what am i supposed to do, then?”, Chaeyoung asked pulling back to look at Dahyun.

”You know what I’m going to say.”

”You know, I can’t- I don’t have enough courage for that yet”

”I know", Dahyun said, wrapping her arms tightly around the younger again, "I know, that’s okay. When you’re ready to confess, I know you will. I just really want you two to really get together or figure things out, I don’t like seeing you this way.”

“Thanks Hyun, for always being there”, Chaeyoung mumbled into her shoulder.

“I promised you a long time ago, I would alway be there for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this messy chapter, next one will be better.  
> A 3rd chapter will come soon.
> 
> Until then, hit me up on my twitter @mwochaeng :)


	3. minute no.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even more confusion and a movie date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't really know how to continue this story anymore, so there weren't any new chapters.  
> but i finally finished writing this chapter.

Chapter 3

After dropping Chaeyoung and Dahyun off at the latter’s house, Sana and Momo continued to make their way towards their own.

“You two, Chaeyoung and you, you are really cute together, I know I might always tease you but I’m glad you two are finally together, I thought you’d never figure it out. After the last girl you dated, I thought –“

“Yeah, I’m happy too“ Sana turned to smile at Momo, while they were walking beside each other. It didn’t pass Momo’s eyes though that Sana’s smile had not been a very genuine smile, not the one that reached her eyes, in a way that was forced.

Momo started wondering why the other would act this way if she finally got together with Chaeyoung, the girl she loves.

„But there’s more to it?”, Momo needed to ask, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Sana shifted her face away from the other Japanese’ gaze and sighed. 

“I-Me and- Chaeyoung are not really dating, I mean we are. But we’re not. Not really, you know, because we’re just pretend- at least she thinks we’re just pretending.”

“You…”, Momo said, slowing down her walking pace and falling behind Sana, trying hard to comprehend what the other had just said, “You’re- what?”

“Fake dating, kind of”, Sana replied, dropping her head, partly ashamed, partly confused, but mostly upset about the situation she was in right now.

“Wait, Sana, I don’t understand!?” 

Momo grabbed the younger’s arm making her stop walking. 

“Why would you- what were you thinking? I know for you this is- ”, Momo made some gesture that was supposed to indicate that she understood how Sana was feeling, and continued: “it’s tough on you too, but you do know that with doing this you’re messing around quite a lot with our precious Chaeyoung-ie ’s heart?”

“I know, I know”, Sana mumbled, slightly biting her lip, “I know what I’m doing to her, messing with Chae ’s feelings, but”, she let out an even bigger sigh, “ Actually I don’t know what I’m doing, I mean do I look like I know what I’m doing, Momo?” 

Sana ran her fingers through her hair: “I’m so confused. And that’s why I messed up. I just know I really like her, Momo. Around Chaeyoung my brain just short circuits, I just can’t think straight.”

“Well, you never think ‘straight’”, Momo chuckled, not being able to let this opportunity to tease the younger go, which caused the other Japanese to shoot a glare at her.

“Sorry“, Momo reacted by becoming serious again. 

“Look, Sana, why don’t you just tell her the truth? You know she has a crush on you. You have one on her too. The feelings between you and her are mutual. But Chaeyoung doesn’t know. I am guessing Chaeyoung is hurting right now because unlike me she is oblivious to your crush and she’s thinking you’re really just pretending. ”

Sana sighed, and nodded slowly, being fully aware that Momo was right. But she also knew that she couldn’t just straight up tell Chaeyoung how she felt, could she? Was is really that easy?  
This whole situation she got herself in was turning out to be a complete mess. Why does love make you act so weirdly?

”Me and my Ex we only dated for a few weeks and then broke up because we realized that we loved someone else more. You know, she never cheated, we just grew apart. She hung out more with her best friend and I did more with Chaeyoung than we did with each other. So we decided it to be the best to break up. I want to be with Chaeyoung, so I came up with this whole fake dating plan in order for us to get together. My last girlfriend even agreed to help me with this plan. I don’t know. Chaeyoung makes me feel this way that I just go crazy, I forget how to breath around her but at the same time I feel like I can only breath properly when I’m with her, does that even make sense?”, Sana tried to explain, crouching down on the floor with the hands in her hair, clearly frustrated being unable to express her feelings at the moment.

Momo kneeled down beside Sana, placing her hand on the others shoulder.

“Sana, just tell her everything you just told me, how you feel. You know how Chaeyoung is. She will not do anything. I’m telling you again: Right now probably she’s hurting having to help you faking this relationship when she actually truly loves you. Why does it need to be Chaeyoung to confess first? You’re the older one anyway. Also why even come up with this fake dating concept. I sometimes really don’t understand you.”

“I really should, but I can’t. I don’t deserve her anyway. She doesn’t deserve someone like me.”

“Well here’s where you’re wrong. You two are basically made for each other. You deserve each other. Since you are aware of her mutual feelings it shouldn’t stop you from confessing, because even if you say you don’t deserve her, I don’t think the fact that Chaeyoung likes you will change anyhow.”

“It’s still scary, you know. Confessing your love to someone, even if you know they like you back.”

“I know, Sana, I know. But it should really only make things easier rather than harder,” Momo said pulling Sana back up to stand beside her.

“You know weirdly I have never seen you put this much effort into getting a girl and not succeeding. And I have never seen you in such a mess over a girl. You must really be hopelessly in love with Chaeyoung.”

Sana smiles shyly at the other’s observation: “Momo, honestly how can you not love her? She’s literally perfect! You know how when she smiles and her dimple shows, or how you see that spark in her eyes when she’s drawing something. I could go on for ages just describing how perfect she is.”

Momo just smiled at her best friend, she really hoped her and Chaeyoung would figure things out soon, this fake dating thing wasn’t doing either of them any good. It was obvious they make each other happy, but not like this, by ‘fake dating’. After all Sana’s been through for searching for love, she deserved someone like Chaeyoung.

Momo held her arm out gesturing for Sana to link them and continue their walk towards the convenience store.

“Hey how are you and Dahyun actually doing?” Sana asked curiously, remembering the situation she saw the two in at the café a while ago.

“Right now it seems like we’re concerned about our best friends and are doing everything we can to get them together.”

“That’s not what I meant?”

“I know it’s not”, Momo chuckled, “We went on a couple of dates already. We haven’t really talked about making things official though. I don’t know the topic hasn’t really come up yet, but I want to ask her to be my girlfriend soon.”

“I’m happy for you. Really.”

“I know you are.”

 

“And because I forgot to say it just now: ” Momo stopped once again, making Sana look at her, “if you ever hurt Chaeyoung-ie I will kill you.”

Sana nodded, “You know I would never intentionally hurt her, right?”

“Yes”

“You’re being overly protective of Chaeyoung.”

“Always, but I know you’re too and I trust you to do the right thing.”

+

Momo and Sana arrived at the convenience store, that was also a kind of hang out spot for their friend group, similarly to the café just that instead of Mina and Tzuyu - Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo worked here as a part time job. So it was not surprise they would meet one of them in the store, or all three of them in this case. Other then them there seemed to be no one inside.

Nayeon was standing behind the counter holding Jeongyeon’s hand who sat on top of said counter with her feet dangling in the air. Jihyo was standing opposite the Oldest of them placing new items in the shelf, shaking her head at something Nayeon had said.

Momo and Sana pulled the door open, entering the store and split up, Sana making her way over to the three girls, while the other Japanese grabbed some snacks for them to buy.

Sana arrived just in time to hear Jihyo say: “I’m going to puke if I have to witness more of your couple behavior”, with a disgusted expression, pretending to gag, earning herself a slap on the shoulder from the Jeongyeon.

Jihyo rubbed the spot on her arm: “As if a slap is gonna stop me from being annoyed by you two”, she teased, sticking out her tongue.

“Well, you know”, Jeongyeon suggested with a cheeky grin plastered across her face “I can always try again”  
She jumped down from the counter and began chasing Jihyo around the store.

Jihyo dashed out of the way, dropping half of the items she hadn’t finished stacking yet and let out a loud scream. She rushed to hide in the ramen aisle almost running Momo over, who was on her way back to the cashier. 

“Sorry, Momo”, she apologized to the confused Japanese, who had obviously missed the whole prior conversation.

Jeongyeon followed not long after, greeting the other with a short ‘hi’, but continuing to chase after Jihyo. Momo shook her head recovering and walked over to where the two had come from.  
Nayeon took the basket and began scanning the items, not questioning her friends behavior. It’s not like they were acting unusual.

“Hey Sana, Jeongyeon told me you and Chaeyoung finally got together” Nayeon remembering Jeongyeon mentioning it to her earlier this day, and wanting to congratulate her for finally confessing, also maybe the cheesy-romantic part of her wanted to find out more about them getting together.

The first reaction came however from Jihyo, who shouted ‘WHAT?’ across the store from the other side. There was some shuffling heard and the youngest of them five arrived beside Sana again, breathing heavily, “I think I got away from Jeongyeon.”

“No, you didn’t”, Jeongyeon popped up behind her, flicking her lightly against the head and walked around the counter to stand beside Nayeon.

“Ouch”, Jihyo exclaimed in a exaggerated manner, touching the back of her head and then turned around to face Sana.

“You two are really a couple now? Like officially, since it’s not like you’ve not already been acting like one 24/7 before…”

Sana nodded at the question, opening her mouth to tell them, but Jihyo interrupted and continued: “I’m really happy for you, but please don’t turn into those two idiots over there, I don’t think I can take seeing any more cheesy affection.”

“Yaaa, Jihyo, just because you don’t have a girlfriend”, Nayeon exlaimed.

The younger just shrugged and bent down picking up the candy bars that she dropped earlier. 

“Ignore the last part that Jihyo said, I think it’s cute to see you two together like that, officially. Just don’t hurt our Chaeyoung, or I will come after you, Sana”, Nayeon turned back to the Japanese, leaning on the counter, “You know she acts tough but she’s got a soft and fragile heart. Please don’t break it. Any more than it already is…”

Sana swallowed thinking about her and Chaeyoung’s current situation and how she was right now in this moment probably hurting the younger, not at all fulfilling what Nayeon ask for.

“Of course”, Sana lied, already contemplating how to continue her fake-dating plan, so that no one would get hurt anymore. 

+

Sana [ 9:23 pm ]: Chaeyoung-ieee, wanna go on a date tomorrow?

Chaeyoung tilted her head in confusion at the message she just received. 

Why was Sana not handling this situation between them like fake dating but as if they were a real couple, no one was going to read their messages, so why was she writing like this? Calling them meeting a ‘date’ and not just a meeting or even ‘fake date’.

Chaeyoung [ 9:31 pm ]: uhm sure, where do you want to go?

Sana [ 9:33 pm ]: How ‘bout watching a movie?

Chaeyoung [ 9:34 pm]: I don’t think there’s any good movies playing at the cinema right now though.

Sana [ 9:35 pm ]: We can just watch one at your or my place? 

Chaeyoung [ 9:36 pm ]: Sure, we can go to my place after school. I got a recommendation for this movie recently, we can watch that if that’s okay?

Sana [ 9:36 pm]: Of course, see you tomorrow. I love you, Chaeng-ie. Sleep well <3

Chaeyoung stared at her screen for about a minute completely in shock at Sana’s message. 

Sure they tell each other ‘I love you’ all the time but this had a different vibe. It felt not like the friendship, sisterly kind of ’I love you’, but the other kind of meaningful ‘I love you’.  
Chaeyoung shook her head at her thoughts, trying to forget her imagination again, she was definitely thinking too much about those three little words…

+

“Make yourself at home”, Chaeyoung told Sana when they entered her apartment, throwing her keys on the shelf in the entrance.

“As far as you can even call this place a ‘home’”, Chaeyoung mumbled to herself inaudibly for Sana to hear. It was stupid to suggest coming to her place, no way anyone would feel welcomed in this place, it’s not like anyone ever really lived here.

Sana trailed behind the younger towards her room, walking past the side cardboard on which Chaeyoung placed her keys on. 

On top of it was a picture of her and her two parents when she was still small, probably like two or three years old.  
Sana smiled at the happiness in the little girl’s eyes.  
Looking at the picture she wished she could one day make Chaeyoung smile like that as well, not worrying about all the struggles of life. 

Other than that one picture the apartment didn’t look very personal. There was no real sign indicating that anyone even lived in here. Or wanted to live here.

Chaeyoung’s room was different though, a big contrast to the living room for example. 

It had one complete wall plastered with drawings, sketches and pictures of their friends, though Sana could see that most of them were of Dahyun and Jeongyeon.

Sometimes Sana got a little jealous of them two, of how close they were with Chaeyoung. Out of all of their friends the younger seemed to trust Dahyun and Jeongyeon the most. Maybe she could one day be someone Chaeyoung would trust everything with.

Little does Sana know that Chaeyoung already does.

“Have you watched this before?”, asked certain girl on her mind, passing her the DVD before walking to her bed and placing her laptop on it. “Nayeon said it’s a really good movie and gave it to me so I could watch it, but I couldn’t do it yet because you know, I don’t really like watching movies on my own, and well, usually Nayeon watches them with me or Dahyun too but yeah somehow I haven’t had time.”

“Any movie’s fine really”, Sana smiled, lifting her head up from the DVD case and nodded at the rambling girl, “are we watching it here, in your room?”

“Uhm I think it’s better, because I don’t even know if the TV in the living room still works.”

Sana’s smile fell at Chaeyoung’s answer. There were always those little comments that made Sana realize how lonely Chaeyoung must be feeling without having her parents by her side. Sure, her parents weren’t here in Korea either, they were in Japan and that was hard too sometimes, but at least they cared about her unlike Chaeyoung’s parents seemed to do.

Sana really doesn’t know what happened between them and Chaeyoung never mentioned it.

Trying to lighten the mood again, she said “Well it is cozier like this” to which Chaeyoung only blushed, turning her head away so Sana wouldn’t see, but the older did see and her heart made a summersault thinking about how she could make Chaeyoung feel this way.

+

In the middle of the movie Chaeyoung’s head started getting heavy, despite the movie being interesting Chaeyoung failed to keep her eyes open, since she hadn’t slept a lot the last few days. Plus Sana’s presence was incredibly comforting and relaxing, so Chaeyoung couldn’t help but lean onto the others shoulder and closing her eyes, just resting for a moment.

Sana looked down to the younger leaning against her and smiled at the precious sight in front of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the younger, making sure they were both still comfortable. Chaeyoung let out a content sigh. They stayed like that until the movie ended. Chaeyoung deep asleep on top of Sana and the Japanese admiring the younger ‘s beauty, completely forgetting about the movie. It’s not like she was paying any attention to the movie even before Chaeyoung fell asleep.

Only once the credits rolled in, did Sana realize she had missed the entire movie. Taking a look at the time as it was close to midnight and she was contemplating if she should wake Chaeyoung up and leave but she couldn’t really do that. One, she couldn’t bring herself to wake Chaeyoung up since it’s been a while that she’s seen Chaeyoung as relaxed as she was right now, getting some sleep and two, she really didn’t want to leave Chaeyoung’s side.

Sana shifted a little so she could grab her vibrating phone from the nightstand to her right. Momo was calling her probably wondering where she was, worrying about her not being home yet.

“Hey”, Sana picked up.

“You alright? It’s almost midnight.”

“Yeah, I’m still at Chaeyoung’s, we were watching a movie.”

“Were you really?” Sana could hear the smirk in the slightly Older ’s voice

“Yes we were, Chaeyoung fell asleep though.”

Momo had to grin on the other side of the line, imagining them right now, maybe they would now finally come to senses and stop this fake dating thing and date for real.

“Mhm. I’ll take it you’re staying over there.”

“I-“

“It’s alright.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I think you should stay, you know Chaeyoung hates being alone at night although she doesn’t want to admit it, why do you think she stays overnight at our friends places all the time? Anyway it’s too late for you to come home anymore. I don’t want you to be kidnapped or something.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow in school then.”

“Bye, see you”

+

Looking back at the girl to her left Sana realized she didn’t want to take advantage of this situation like this so she removed herself from Chaeyoung letting her sleep in her bed and tucking her in nicely. Maybe Chaeyoung didn’t want them sleeping beside each other, especially now that they are stuck in this awkward situation of fake dating each other. Instead Sana would just go over to the couch and sleep there, but when she attempted to move Chaeyoung continued to hold on tight, not showing any sign of wanting to let go.

“Don’t leave please”, the shorter mumbled quietly.

Sana wasn’t sure if she had heard right and if Chaeyoung was just talking in her sleep or was actually awake.

“I’m just going over to the sofa and sleep there“, Sana assured her, trying to loosen the younger’s grip on her, “I’m not leav-, I’m not going far away.”

“Stay here”, Chaeyoung continued requesting sleepily, still clinging onto Sana.

“O-Okay”, the older decided to give in to Chaeyoung’s request and placed the laptop on the nightstand, so she could scoot in beside the younger. 

Chaeyoung snuggled up to Sana, muttering a ‘thank you’, instantly falling back asleep by having Sana’s presence near her again.

The other couldn’t suppress the smile on her face and pressed a short kiss to Chaeyoung’s head.  
“Of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even if this story is turning out to be a little messy, i hope you still enjoyed reading it.
> 
> let's be friends my twt is @mwochaeng :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this :)
> 
> Currently contemplating if i should write a second chapter to this but idk...


End file.
